Desde lejos
by Auraly West
Summary: Un lugar vasto, dónde uno sólo puede ver mas no interactuar... ese es el destino que Vicky Tomlinson debe soportar. (Tiene traducción en inglés)


_Ficlet basado en Firestarter de Stephen King_

La muerte era un pensamiento constante cuando Vicky Tomlinson estaba viva.

Quizá un cuarto cómodo, sola o acompañada, pero Vicky nunca les dio mucho tiempo a las versiones más horribles... como desangrarse, ahogarse o morir de hambre... siempre le incomodaron, y evitaba lo más que podía pensar acerca de ellas.

Pero el destino tuvo otros planes, porque años más tarde, se encontraría así misma en la mitad de la noche desechando la idea de una muerte pacífica, en vez consumida por el olor de piel quemada, alaridos y humo. Era todo lo que pensaba y todo lo que soñaba. Parecía inevitable.

Vicky no era normal, al menos no desde el experimento Lot Six, donde conoció a Andy (su futuro esposo). Ambos habían participado en el experimento gracias al premio. Doscientos dólares. No tenían ni la menor idea de lo que se habían metido.

Andy, el tierno y bondadoso Andy, era de repente capaz de empujar a las personas - no físicamente, sino mentalmente. Susurraría sugerencias u órdenes, y la gente sonreiría y haría lo que se le había pedido, no importaba lo ridícula que fuera el pedido. Vicky, por otro lado, había desarrollado una telequinesis de bajo nivel. Podía cerrar puertas con sólo una mirada o apagar la televisión o radio. Cosas como esas. Nunca pudo ver si podía hacer algo más - probablemente no podía.

Entonces, habían tenido una hija. Había sido difícil, por había estado muy asustada. No del propio Andy, sino de ecos distantes de manos callosas y una voz resonante... Andy había sido más que paciente, deteniéndose cuando se lo pedía, sonriendo y preguntándole si quería agua o café como si nada malo pasara. Y Vicky lo amaba aún más por eso.

Charlie había traído luz a sus vidas - más literalmente que figurativamente. Podía prender fuego. Andy lo había llamado piroquinesis. Y desde allí Vicky vivía asustada - amaba a su hija, de verdad lo hacía, con todo su corazón, pero estaba asustada. Y se odiaba aún más por eso.

Todas esas historias de madres que habían salvado a sus hijos de muertes seguras y sangrientas, de madres que habían levantado carros en momentos de desesperación, o que habían aceptado una bala o cuchillo por sus hijos, la hacían miserable con culpa y pena, porque cuando el momento vino, no había sido capaz de proteger a su hija. Había sido débil. Esos hombres, aquellos que les habían vigilado desde el experimento, actuaron cuando Charlie estaba en una pijamada de tres días con su mejor amiga. Pensaban que Vicky y Andy sabían que les estaban vigilando y por esa razón la habían escondido. Por Dios, cómo quería que esa hubiera sido la verdad...

Sin duda la querían por su habilidad, era algo que no se había visto jamás. Era más poderosa que Vicky y Andy, probablemente más poderosa que todos los participantes del experimento juntos. No se cansaba cuando usaba su habilidad. La posibilidad de perder aquel... aquel premio aterrorizaba a esos hombres, de una organización conocida como The Shop.

Así, la amarraron y torturaron, y casi tan pronto comenzaron que Vicky perdió el control. Envió a uno de ellos volando sin darse cuenta, y pronto se vio consumida de un dolor punzante. Y luego había hablado. Hablado… y también eliminada. Había hecho lo que ningún buen padre habría hecho.

Y ahora, aquí se encontraba, mirando con el ceño fruncido un mundo con el que no podía interactuar nunca más. Forzada a observar desde las sombras como su esposo e hija eran perseguidos como animales. Mirando con _desesperación_ las veces que _casi_…

A su alrededor, mucha gente miraba hacía a un gran abismo blanco. Todos miraban cosas diferentes allí… Vicky estaba observando a Andy conducir hacia la cabaña de su abuelo en Tashmore Pond, después de la demostración más reciente del poder de Charlie… una demostración que había matado a muchos hombres, cremado un par de gallinas e incendiado una granja.

Tomo un gran respiro, más por hábito que verdadera necesidad, al recordar el accidente – los dueños de la granja, los Manders, habían sido muy generosos al ignorar la destrucción y prestarles su carro, para que pudieran escapar. Eran tan _bondadosos_… que Dios les de más tiempo…

Odiaría verles aquí, aunque significara agradecerles personalmente.

Por otro lado, había alguien que _sí _odiaba tener que ver, y no quería _marcharse_…

—Lo siento. —Ofreció él de nuevo, mirando al abismo como ella estaba haciendo. Estaban mirando la misma cosa sólo por que querían. Aunque si dependiera de Vicky, le taparía la mirada tanto como pudiera…

—Guárdate tus disculpas. —Dijo ella finalmente, mirándole a los ojos. Había decidido aparecer como una versión más joven de si mismo, una versión con la cual Vicky estaba muy familiarizada, ya que él era el Dr. Wanless, a cargo del experimento Lot Six—. No quiero que estés aquí.

—Para ser honesto, yo tampoco. Quiero irme al más allá, Victoria, no quiero ver como termina esta historia. No quiero nada que ver con ella. —Cerró los ojos—. Pero, no importa cuando lo desee, soy parte de ella.

—Y en efecto, eres una parte muy grande. —Murmuró ella—. Si no fuera por ti…

—Quiero que vayas al más allá, Victoria. —Le interrumpió, mirándole a los ojos con intensidad. —No hay nada más que podamos hacer. Ya hemos hecho nuestra parte. Los que aún no…

Andy y Charlie seguían en al auto. Nadie les estaba siguiendo, al menos no por lo que Vicky sabía. No puede asegurarse realmente por que no sabe dónde se encuentran los agentes de la Shop o las instalaciones. Wanless sabe; le había comentado sobre un tal Cap antes. No planeaba preguntarle. No estaba muy segura de querer saber. No podrá hacer nada con esa información. Sólo ver y quedarse sentada.

Y prefiere permanecer ignorante. Prefiere pensar que no los vera aquí por un largo tiempo.

—Le advertí. —Siguió Wanless, consciente de que Vicky no le estaba escuchando—. Lo hice, y mandó a alguien para que me matara.

—Hizo lo correcto.

Wanless presionó los labios, probablemente guardándose para sí mismo que este Cap había dado luz verde a la muerte de Vicky.

—Es mi culpa. —Dijo, en vez—. Si no me hubiera preguntado tanto… intentado tanto… nada de esto habría pasado. Es mi culpa. No es la tuya por enamorarte de Andrew, o por participar en el experimento. Ni siquiera… ni siquiera es culpa de Charlene. Sólo es una niña. Una niña que puede hacer fuego y matar hombres en un instante." Dejo caer su mirada de nuevo en el abismo, visiblemente dolido—. Yo hice el experimento. Hice las operaciones. Hice la sustancia… puse esa recompensa. Y ahora, allí va. Charlene McGee, cuyos padres necesitaron una vez doscientos dólares.


End file.
